


厌食症

by cavolo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anorexianervosa, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 康纳发现他的小学徒不太对劲。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 原于2016年05月24日发表在Lofter。  
配对：康纳/阿诺

康纳断定他的小学徒发生了什么事——平日里上蹿下跳的阿诺·多里安最近整个人都是蔫蔫的，最要命的是他以为自己掩饰得很完美。  
是时候找他认真地谈一谈了，康纳想。  
阿诺近期的训练成绩可以说是直线下滑，再放任事态发展下去，怕要出事。  
康纳很担心，他不善言辞，但他说服了自己——作为导师，关心学徒是很正常的，甚至是有必要的。

阿诺侧躺在床上，感受着胃部的痉挛慢慢减缓。  
他的手脚都软绵绵的，使不上劲，但他仍然没有半点想吃东西的欲望。  
人是铁饭是钢的道理相当简单粗暴，鉴于他完全不想进食——连那些精巧可爱的点心也不能激起他想把它们吃下去的兴趣——他只好拖着疲惫的躯体去应付康纳为他准备的高强度的训练。  
一天，两天，三天……  
有几次实在撑不住快要晕倒，他才吃了点面包，很快，恶心的感觉在胃里翻腾，吃进去的食物如数被吐出来，几乎连灵魂也要跟着一块儿冲破躯体的束缚。  
阿诺不想当第一个因为没有食欲就把自己饿死的刺客，但他无能为力，对于日趋消瘦的手臂，他只能咬咬牙，绑紧他的袖剑。

“你在吗？阿诺。”  
康纳敲了敲房门，在心里想着待会儿要聊些什么，等待着里头的人打开门——最好是脸上带着一贯俏皮的笑容，操着一口法国口音念出他的名字。  
过了好一阵子，门才被打开一条小缝，后面是一双黯淡的眼睛，美丽也让人心疼。  
“我在的，导师。”阿诺的嗓音因为缺水而变得沙哑。  
康纳皱起眉，轻轻再推开了一点。  
阿诺一脸尴尬地站着，手紧张地抓着披在身上的土布。  
“你的状态不太好。”康纳本来准备好的责备的话在看见这个孩子憔悴的样子后又给咽了下去。  
“是、是我个人的问题，”阿诺在解释的时候眼睛根本不敢直视对方，视线总在四处徘徊，“我会注意的。”  
得到了承诺的康纳点了点头，安抚地拍了拍学徒的胳膊，“好好休息。”  
他察觉到，阿诺的确有什么隐瞒着他，而那些未知就是导致阿诺分神和造成失误的罪魁祸首。阿诺不想告诉他，那么他可以自己去挖掘。

经过两天的观察，康纳终于发现了异常。  
他把阿诺堵在回房间的路上，沉着脸说道：“你几乎不吃东西，为什么。”  
阿诺的身体轻微一抖，但他很快镇定下来。他笑着回道：“大导师您太忙了，我吃的时候你又没有看见。”  
康纳不满地摇头，“你在说谎。”  
“我为什么要欺骗您？”阿诺不在乎地耸肩，然而内心也在思考着他为什么要瞒着康纳。  
“……”康纳当然不会相信他的话，但没有话去反驳。  
这两天他几乎是48小时不间断地监视着小学徒的一举一动，用各种各样的方法。得出的结论是惊人的：阿诺根本没有碰过食物，只补充必要的水分。  
如果告诉阿诺他这样做了，阿诺生气的可能性有八成，或者更大。  
而他死不承认的态度真的要激怒康纳了——他只是想帮助阿诺解决问题，可阿诺像母鸡护崽一样紧守着秘密！  
“如果没事的话我先回去了。”阿诺快步从康纳身边经过，或者说逃离。  
康纳几乎要放弃逼阿诺说出真相的行为了，如果过了几秒后阿诺没有晕倒在地的话。  
“阿诺！”


	2. 下

康纳抱起阿诺，惊于对方过轻的体重。  
尽管不知道阿诺原来有多重，但一个20多岁的正常发育的青年有这样轻的体重是不正常的。  
康纳感觉他最担心的事情终于发生了，他不得不叹气。

当康纳为孩子脱下沾满灰尘和泥土的袍子时，他真正意识到事情有多严重。  
他不能想象他的小学徒在不知不觉间已经瘦成皮包骨了。  
阿诺是生病了吗？多久了？他承受了多少的痛苦？  
康纳又叹了一口气，出于对阿诺身体状况的担忧。  
自从收了阿诺当他的学徒，他叹气的次数只增不减。  
这个孩子懂得搞砸一切，他却不能讨厌起来。  
他仿佛就是拿他没办法。  
连给阿诺擦拭身体的时候，康纳都是小心翼翼的。

这时，一个很无厘头的想法突然出现在康纳的脑海里：他不会是在减肥吧？  
前段时间有一个任务，他们需要打扮成贵族出席一个晚宴去窃取情报，阿诺不情愿而且历经千辛万苦才穿下了那条漂亮的大蓬裙，结果被众人笑话他吃得太胖。  
不，绝对不可能，康纳马上否定了这个想法，阿诺绝对不可能是那种为了身材而割爱不吃点心的人，他大概宁愿 be fappy 。

给阿诺换好了干净的睡衣，把他放上床，盖好被子，整个过程并不容易。  
康纳摸了摸阿诺的额头，有点发烧。  
考虑到他没那么快醒过来，康纳决定出去一趟——面包和药无疑是眼下阿诺最需要的。

阿诺很久没认真停下来享受午后的时光了。  
风和日丽，微风轻拂，如果能加上红茶和蜂蜜蛋糕，那么就是幸福了。  
而实际上，现在的阿诺，头昏脑涨，四肢酸痛。  
“糟透了……”  
他伸出手想去拉上窗帘来挡住有些刺眼的光芒，然后发现自己的衣服被换了。  
侧过头去，他看见床头的柜子上放着一杯水，下面压着康纳留下的纸条；旁边是他的袖剑和发带。  
好极了，阿诺想，我又得到了一次跟大导师亲密接触的机会了。  
阿诺想摸空空的胃，没摸着，摸到了胸骨。  
抚摸着骨头的同时，阿诺脑海里出现了一副骷髅的形象。

康纳进来的时候，就看见阿诺双目放空地凝视着天花板，看起来有点傻。  
他的脚步声吸引了阿诺的注意，回过头来发现来者是他时羞赧一笑。  
“感觉怎么样了？”康纳率先打破了沉默。  
“很好，”阿诺双手拽着被子的边沿，像是发觉自己的话不太妥当，又更正道，“我的意思是，好多了。”  
康纳拉开床边的椅子坐下，把水杯递给阿诺。  
“谢谢……”阿诺小声说道，乖乖接过杯子喝水。  
他不擅长道谢，可当下除了道谢他还能说什么？  
康纳又把手上的纸袋往他怀里塞。  
纸袋里是刚烤好的面包，香气扑鼻，阿诺的胃轻微地叫起来，只有他自己知道那是恐惧，而不是饥饿。  
“吃。”康纳的语气里透露出不容抗拒的态度。  
阿诺的反应很淡定，慢悠悠地拿起一个面包吃起来。  
他深知他不得不在康纳面前将它们吃下去，他的大导师可是个很固执的人。  
之后他又被迫喝了一碗味道微妙的药汤。  
康纳很满意阿诺的表现。  
他给阿诺放了三天假，叮嘱阿诺要休息。  
阿诺诚恳地答应了下来。

可是过了不到二十分钟，又出事了。  
康纳从信件堆里抬起头，揉了揉酸酸的眼睛，起身走出房间。  
刚不久，从阿诺的房间里传出一声巨响，连屋外栖息在树上的鸟儿都给惊跑了。

“阿诺？”  
房间没有敌人入侵的迹象，更像是阿诺突然从床上下来，匆匆忙忙跑出去撞倒了椅子，才弄出那声巨响。  
最后康纳在房间的浴室里找到了阿诺。  
彼时，阿诺正跪坐在墙边，整幅身体无力地依靠在墙上，低着头面对着盆子，迫使吃进去不久的食物离开自己的身体。  
散开的头发让阿诺看起来更狼狈，他根本没心思去防备来者，也没有能力。  
他还在麻木地呕吐，盼着自己能快点变成天上的一颗星星，好摆脱这该死的疾病。  
泪水模糊了他的视线。  
“你……”  
康纳发现自己竟无言以对。  
他说什么好？他还能说什么？  
看见他的学徒在挣扎，康纳反思：他是不是不该逼阿诺吃东西。  
他没有能帮得上忙的地方，只能愣着站在旁边。

呕吐的声音终于停下来了。  
阿诺轻微地喘着气，将垂下来的头发撩到脑后。  
“咳咳……唔——”  
应该是被呛到了，他咳嗽了几声，呕出了些水。  
连水都不行了吗？阿诺心里的阴霾又沉重了几分。  
他又一次不省人事了。

阿诺醒来的时候已经是第二天早上。  
外面太阳高挂，怕是接近中午了。  
他全身都酸痛，想伸个懒腰，才发现有人从后面抱着自己。  
他像只受惊的兔子，几乎要跳起来。

“导、导师……”阿诺赧然。  
“早上好，阿诺。”康纳笑了，不自觉地把阿诺抱得更紧，全然不觉太过接近。  
阿诺隐隐记得自己昨天又吐了一场；现在他更加确定自己的确吐了一场以至于平日的好口才都给吐掉了。  
千言万语敌不过一个深情的眼神。  
康纳难得耐心地用手指梳理着阿诺的头发，像一根羽毛一样扫过学徒惴惴不安的内心。

“为什么你要那样对自己？”他轻声问道。  
“……”阿诺其实并不想撒谎，他只是不知怎样去解释清楚。  
“不介意的话可以告诉我吗？”康纳专心应对着一根根漂亮的头发丝，这显得他们之间的对话更随性，让阿诺松了口气——他实在无法忍受被质疑。  
小学徒心安理得地靠在导师的怀里，享受着特殊服务。  
“大概是，两个月前、又或者三个月前，我不记得了……”  
阿诺悄悄地伸手去碰康纳的手；不出所料，康纳并没有拒绝他，反而捏了下他的掌心作为回应。  
“第一次不想吃东西的时候，我还会为只是没胃口，就没怎么注意。”  
“之后你应该能猜到……我没有再想过去吃东西了。”  
“然后很自然地会想到‘不想吃也要吃’不是吗？”  
“我盯着那些香喷喷的炖肉和甜甜的葡萄酒，纵使我的肚子已经叫了好些时候，我还是没办法把它们送进嘴里。”  
“有生以来第一次，进食这件事情让我感到恶心。”  
阿诺不安分地在康纳的手上摸来摸去——他就是想摸一会儿，但也不敢咬定自己没别的意思，他有很多，超多……  
这种小孩子撒娇一般的行为惹得康纳发出几声轻笑。  
阿诺红了脸，不过情况总是要解释的。  
“我曾硬着头皮吃过一点东西，结果如你所见。”  
“反正吃了都会吐出来，干脆就别吃了，还能省下一段糟糕的体验。”  
说完，阿诺感到一身轻松。

康纳没有发表任何意见。  
阿诺等了一会才好奇地转过头来——接着他懵了。  
他的导师突然凑上来吻住了他的嘴。  
阿诺的异国口音很抓人耳，尤其是贴得比较近的时候，看着那两片苍白的嘴唇一动一动……  
康纳就这样神使鬼差地亲吻了他的学徒。

不是朋友之间的吻，不是亲人之间的吻。  
更不是导师与学徒之间的吻。  
骗人是不对的，骗自己就更没理由了——承认吧，你喜欢他，而他也喜欢你。  
康纳很投入、甚至有些急切想安抚阿诺，根本没考虑到阿诺会不会被他吻晕。  
阿诺虽然很惊讶，但也是幻想过这种套路的，很快就接受现实了。  
他咬了咬康纳的下唇，咬得人吸了一口气。  
他们分开了一点，相视一笑。

阿诺的手紧张地抓着康纳的衬衫，不自然地说：“我好像、唔……开始感到饥饿了。嗯，应该是的。”  
他们坐起身来，面对面。  
康纳拿过床头的发带，顺了顺阿诺的头发，准备给他绑头发。  
“去吃早餐之前，再让我吻你一次？”  
阿诺笑了，“好。”


End file.
